In Plain Sight
by i-prefer-the-term-antihero
Summary: When Break hides Gilbert's favorite Christmas ornament somewhere in the Rainsworth manor, the Golden Trio must spend the afternoon looking for it. But why is it so important to Gil?


**Notes**

I originally wrote this for the prompt "Ornaments" in an alphabetical Christmas prompt list my friends and I did last year. However, nobody got to read it last year, and since I didn't get the chance to write anything for the first week of phmonth18, I wanted to at least post something, and decided this worked well for the Golden Trio! Especially since Christmas is fast approaching. I think it works best for the day 3 prompt: Friendship. I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing this, and am rather proud of how it turned out! I would really appreciate it if you left a comment to let me know if you enjoyed it!

I posted the entire thing here, but you can also read this on Ao3. It's under the same title, by I_prefer_the_term_antihero

* * *

"You're the tallest, Gil, you should put the star on top!"

"Ooh! It looks yummy! Like a big cookie!"

"It's not a cookie, Stupid Rabbit!"

It was a few days before Christmas, and the trio was at the Rainsworth manor. Finally, everything was ready for the holiday; a fire was dancing in its place, the stockings were all lined up on the mantle, and they had just put the finishing touches on the tree. The only one who hadn't been informed about the festive season, was the sky outside; it had been raining for the past few weeks. There was a chill in the air, it was frosty, but snow hadn't quite come yet. Still, they made the most of their time indoors.

"Perfect!" Oz exclaimed.

Oz Vessalius was the fifteen-year-old heir to the Vessalius dukedom, but after his escape from the Abyss that year, when he wasn't off on adventures, and missions, he spent most of his time at the Rainsworth's.

"It's so pretty, Onii-chan!"

On account of the ten-year gap, Oz's sister, Ada, was older than Oz now, but, no matter what, she would never stop seeing him as her older brother. She was on Christmas break from Lutwidge Academy, and more than happy to spend it at the Rainsworths, with her brother. She had, of course, brought her two cats—Snowdrop and Kitty—with her, (which Gilbert maintained a healthy distance from, due to his phobia of cats).

"The Rainsworths will have the best-decorated tree in town!"

Oscar, their uncle, was spending the afternoon with his niece and nephew too. He was a bearded, bespectacled man, with the same blonde hair and green eyes as the rest of his family. At the moment, he was sitting on one of the couches, with a cup what he called 'tea', but which the rest of them guessed probably had something stronger in it.

"I can't take all the credit, Gil and Alice helped a little," Oz joked.

"'A little!'"

Gilbert was Oz's servant; a dark-haired man, who often appeared cold and reserved, but who was rather sensitive, and a worrywart. He still sometimes acted as though they were only a year apart in age too, despite the fact that he was now ten years older than his master.

"Yeah, manservant!" Alice challenged, "More like _we_ did all the work!"

"I was just teasing!"

"Well," Sharon had a way of returning things to order with her calm and proper words, "you _all_ did a wonderful job."

Sharon was the heiress to the Rainsworth dukedom, and looked like a thirteen-year-old girl, though was really in her twenties or thirties—(they knew better than to ask her exact age). Her chestnut hair was usually tied back into a kind of half-ponytail, and, as always, she outmatched them all on style points; today it was with a dress of a wintery blue that looked as if she was trying to encourage the snow to fall. As per usual, she held a cup of tea in one hand—peppermint, she had informed them, for the Christmas season—and a pastry in the other. She was sitting at a small round table on the other side of the room, with Reim—duke Barma's bespectacled, hard working, servant, who spent more time at the Rainsworth's than anywhere else, with his two best friends—Sharon and Break.

"Well, I'm beat," Alice stretched and yawned, "Seaweed-head, when are you going to make me some meat?"

Most Chains (creatures from the Abyss) didn't look like Alice did; like a fourteen-year-old girl, with floor length brown hair, and an almost cat-like physique—(though it was a giant rabbit she often turned into). Also unlike other illegally contracted Chains, she did not have a thirst for human blood, although she did have a particular love for meat, as well as almost anything edible.

"I suppose I can make you something, now that we've finished," Gil sighed.

"Oh? Have you now?" they turned to see Sharon's servant, Xerxes Break, grinning as he poured himself another cup of tea. "Are you sure nothing's…" he leaned back against the table, "missing?"

Break was a red-eyed, white-haired man, also much older than he looked. Even those close to him would say he was a bit of an acquired taste; his love for teasing, the creepy doll on his shoulder, and his general lack of regard for other people and their feelings, made it difficult for those subject to his mischiefs—such as Gilbert—to acquire any kind of affection for him.

Gilbert froze, turning his head slowly to the tree. His eyes immediately found the empty space where a certain ornament had been.

"Break!" he shouted, spinning back to him, "Must you do this every year?!"

"Let an old man have his fun." Break grinned.

"I believe he must, Gilbert-sama," Sharon answered Gilbert's question, nonchalantly taking a sip of tea before continuing, "It has become something of a tradition."

"I should have spent Christmas with he Nightrays this year," Gilbert grumbled, reluctance in his motions as he began to pick up books, and other objects around the room, as if searching.

"You're so mean," Break chided playfully, then spoke a little more seriously, knowing Gilbert had no intentions of spending much time with his adoptive family, and real brother, "You'd rather spend Christmas with the sewer rat, than us?"

Gil gave him a death glare.

"Sorry…but _what's_ a tradition?" Oz asked, turning to Sharon and Break.

He wouldn't admit it, but sometimes, especially with things like this, the ten-year gap could make Oz feel like an outsider.

"Every year Break takes Gilbert-sama's favorite ornament," Sharon explained, "And hides it somewhere in the manor."

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!"

"It's not fun, Oz!" Gilbert hollered at his master, "It's a waste of a perfectly good afternoon! Not to mention annoying, and rude!"

Break laughed. Gil had yet to learn his outrageous reactions were what made this sort of thing so fun for the prankster.

"Don't worry, Gil!" Ada bounded up to him, "I'll help you look!"

Gilbert flushed, "T-Thank you."

"What does it look like, Gil?" Ada asked.

He looked at Oz, then turned back to Ada, and explained it quietly enough that only she could hear.

She nodded, beaming, and began to look in a different part of the room.

"What's the matter, Gil?"—Gil gasped as his master appeared suddenly at his other side—"You don't want me to know what it is?" Oz's laugh faded into a more puzzled expression when Gil averted his eyes, turning redder.

"It's a secret, Onii-chan!" Ada answered for him, "You'll see when we find it!"

He didn't get the chance to ask anything more, because Alice broke in, having been observing all their interactions,

"Does…Does this mean I won't get my meat?"

"Uh huh," Gilbert sighed, "That's exactly what it means."

"No! I will not allow it!" Alice shook her head, and whirled around on Break, pointing at him in an accusatory manner, "Clown! Return Seaweed-head's stupid ornament his instant!"

"It's not stupid, Stupid Rabbit!"

"Aren't you a spoilsport?" The Mad Hatter teased, then the doll on his shoulder, Emily, finished,

"Why should I listen to some dumb bunny?"

Alice growled, her hands clenching into fists. She spun to Gilbert, declaring as she ran up to him,

"Then I won't rest until I find that ornament! With the great Alice-sama on your side, you cannot fail!"

"Sure you won't just get in the way?"

She kicked him in the shin, then crossed her arms, "You'd be lost without me, Seaweed-head."

"Don't kick me, Stupid rabbit!" he rubbed his leg, "Now go look for it over there!" he stamped his injured foot back down and pointed to the opposite corner of the room, (to which she quickly ran, proceeding to tear her designated space apart in a matter of seconds.)

"Is this ornament really all that important, Gil? I mean, we have lots of—"

"Yes!" he answered before his master could finish, "it is!"

Oz sighed, knowing how attached his servant could get to things, "Alright. So…is us helping against the rules?" he asked, watching Alice destroy the room in search of it, Ada calmly remove things, and put them back where they were meant to go, and Gil as a mix of the two.

"Don't you think we would have stopped them if it was, Oz-kun?"

Sharon shook her head, "It doesn't matter who finds it, watching him search is the fun part." Her mischievous side was showing; most of the time she was this prim and proper lady, but being close to Break had its effects.

"That's right; the more people searching, the funnier it is when they can't find it," Break sang. "Though, tell me, Ojousama," he turned to his mistress "are you merely saying that because you wagered he'd find it early—before 18:00?" he asked knowingly, sitting up on the table—(Reim gave him a look that could only be interpreted as: _can-you act-any-less-like-a-servant?_)

They turned to the clock—it was 15:00.

"Why do you want to know, Break?" his mistress asked with a tone of false interest, "Are you afraid your skills as a prankster have gone down with age?" she patted her mouth innocently with a napkin.

"What do you take me for, Ojousama?" he smirked, crossing his legs, narrowing his eyes at Gilbert, "He'll need all the help he can get."

Gilbert returned to him an even more murderous look.

"You… betted on this?"

"All part of the tradition, Oz-kun," Break mentioned, stealing a mini pastry from Reim's plate—(the incense was more than evident on Reim's face, and probably why Break did it).

"It's not money we wagered, though; If I win, Break has to swear off sweets over Christmas—as well as make me a lavish dessert full of those sweet things he can't have. And if Break wins, I have to buy him an equally lavish amount of extra Christmas candy and sweets."

"Nice! Break, I didn't know you could bake!"

"He really can't," Sharon chuckled, "But it's fun to see what he comes up with."

Break glared at her.

"So… is this how you bet every year?"

"Sometimes it's different. But it's usually something to the effect of giving Break a taste of his own medicine…Though I seem to recall one year, I wanted Break to do this dance I had heard of in a book, if he lost. I believe it was called 'Futterwacken.'"

"That's a weird name for a dance!" Oz laughed, "So? How did that go?

"I suppose it is," she smiled, "That was one of the tamer punishments, but, when he did lose, he refused—rather blatantly."

"Really?!" he turned to Break.

"How many times must I tell you? I have no talent for dancing."

"Truly, as a servant of the Rainsworth Dukedom, it would be better fitting that you learned," she shook her head, then turned back to Oz, "Anyway, after that, we thought the chance to take away his candy was rather enjoyable."

"Aw, I want to join the bet!"

Gilbert looked affronted, but before he could speak, Oz continued, boyish excitement simmering in his tone,

"Say, what if, if Break loses, I get to eat his candy instead?!"

Sharon and Break glanced at each other.

"Let me ask you something, Oz-kun;" Break set down his tea, "Are you willing to risk the consequences of such a wager?"

"Ehh…consequences?"

"Why of course. I couldn't give little Oz-kun the chance of stealing my candy without the proper torment in store if he lost."

"Eh…" Oz knew just how mean Break could get, and that this could very well turn into a prank war that ended in actual blood, "I think I'll pass."

"I always said you were smarter than you looked," the Mad Hatter picked up his tea again.

"Maybe you could join in by helping me look, instead of encouraging them, Oz!" Gilbert whirled on him.

"Aww, do I have to?" the fifteen-year-old groaned.

"Oz!"

Oz turned to the masterminds, as if silently asking for them to give him an excuse not to.

"Hey, Oz-kun is sharp," Break began, then Emily added,

"Probably smarter than these three put together!"

—two of the aforementioned three gave him what can only be described as 'fight-me' faces, and Ada looked disheartened—Break took no notice, and finished,

"So that depends; whose side are you on?"

"Well," Oz thought for a moment, then mused, grinning, "it would be fun to see Break trying to swear of candy!"

"Is that so?" Break's eye narrowed.

"In any case, why isn't Reim-san helping?" he shifted the focus. "You're not the kind of person to sit back while others are in trouble"

Reim sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "While that may be true, these two are often harsher with me, than others. If I help you, I have a feeling I shall pay for it in some way later," he shot them an icy look, "dearly."

"Whatever do you mean, Reim-san?" Sharon asked innocently. "We thought you enjoyed our company."

"Yeah, it's only because you're our favorite, Reim-san," Break gave a fake sappy voice.

"Then pick a new favorite!"

"That's not how it works! You have a lifetime guarantee!"

"Sharon," it was Ada who spoke. She had been focused on searching on the mantelpiece, and inside the stockings, "Why are there nine stockings?"

"What do you mean, Ada?" Oz asked, stepping over to her.

"Well, I was just thinking; there's me, Onii-chan, Uncle, and Alice,"—Alice looked annoyed at Ada mentioning her name—"since we're staying here for Christmas," she pointed at each of the stockings in turn, "and these belong to Sharon-sama, Break, Duchess Rainsworth-sama, and Reim-san, right? But who does this last one belong to?" she held the bottom of the last one, careful not to pull it off the mantle.

They turned to Break and Sharon, who glanced at each other, their mischievous grins fading into more somber, reminiscent expressions.

"It was Break's idea," Sharon answered.

"Well, I can't take all the credit—"

"It's for my mother…That has become something of a tradition as well. We just thought it would be nice, to have something to remember her by during the Christmas season."

The tone in the room quieted; the rest of them knew that Shelly was Sharon's mother, who had died sometime after Oz's coming of age ceremony.

"That's…actually really sweet," Oz noted, "Break, I'm surprised you thought of it!"

"You think you're cute, don't you? And you say that like I'm cruel."

"Well…" Oz rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously, trying to formulate a non- insulting answer in his mind.

"I think what Oz is trying to say," Reim started out gently, then finished harshly, "Is that it's high time you realized you can be a jerk, Xerxes!"

"Well, I wouldn't say jerk'…" Oz began.

"I would," Gil mumbled.

"My…I cant believe that you all…." Break began softly, then Emily jeered,

"Just figured that out now!"

The anger was evident on all of their faces.

"Really, why are you all ganging up on me," Break grinned, without a hint of hurt in his voice, "when you should be focusing on the task at hand?"

"Because it's your fault we're in this mess!" Gilbert shouted, then ran his hand frustratedly through his hair, observing the mess they had made of the room, before demanding, "Is it in this room?!"

"Given up already, have you?" Emily teased.

Gilbert clenched his hands into fists, biting back a retort.

"Did anyone see him leave the room?!"

Everyone looked at Gilbert blankly, or up at the ceiling, trying to think if they had, realizing they had no idea, and knew full well Sharon could have used Eques to transport him when their backs were turned anyways. Gilbert put his hands on his hips, sighing at their silence "Alright. We have a whole manor to look through, it's best we move on from this room," he paused, turning again to Break, with malice in his eyes, "Right?"

"Sure, kiddo!" Emily replied, and he gave the fakest grin yet.

Gilbert gritted his teeth, then shook his head, directing them,

"Let's split up; Ada, you go down the left hall, Stupid Rabbit, you take the right. I'll go downstairs."

"I won't let you down, Seaweed-Head!" Alice sped down the hall, not even searching, as if she had forgotten the task she'd been given.

Ada nodded, "Come on, Snowdrop, Kitty!" she called to her cats.

Oz sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll help too."

Gilbert smiled, about to thank him, when Oz added,

"But I expect to be rewarded for my troubles!"

His servant rolled his eyes.

"I kinda need to know what it looks like, though, don't I, Gil? You seemed to want to keep it a secret earlier."

"You'll…um….You'll know it when you see it," Gilbert looked anywhere but at his master.

Oz sighed, putting his hands on his hips, "Really? That kinda makes things harder, you know."

"Oh, not up to the challenge, are you Oz-kun?" Break goaded.

"No, no, I can do it! I just feel like we're not addressing a key part of the puzzle here!"

With that Gilbert pulled him out of the room and into the search.

Gilbert was right; it did seem like a bit of a waste of an afternoon; exhausting wasn't the only word that came to mind after rifling through each room one by one, with no clue as to where it might be. Especially because the feeling began growing in them that Gilbert was way too attached to things, as well as that Break was, indeed, a jerk. They didn't know how much time had passed before they met up again in the hall, everyone hanging their heads in shame and disappointment.

"What should we do?" Ada asked quietly.

"We can't let the clowny bastard win!" Alice slammed a fist into her other palm to emphasize her point.

"That's right!" Gilbert agreed, "For years I had to put up with his constant teasing, it's high time we got him back!"

"I don't think losing the bet is really going to make him stop. I mean, he's lost before, right?"

"You don't have to be so blunt about it!" Gilbert complained.

"Sorry," Oz shrugged.

In the moment of silence that followed, Ada's cat started rubbing against Oz's leg, as if trying to comfort him.

"What do you think, Snowdrop?" Oz asked jokingly, picking up his sister's cat, (Gilbert eyed it, a whine developing in his throat, scooching away), "Do you have any idea where it is?"

Oz gasped.

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

Tied into the cat's collar was a ribbon, attached to a little ornament. He pulled it free and placed the cat on the floor (it meowed and padded away).

The other three gasped in turn, leaning in to get a better look at it.

"That bastard!" Gilbert slammed his fist into the wall behind him. "He knew I wouldn't go near your cats!"

"Yeah," Oz laughed, "leave it to Break to take the cheap shot."

"What are we waiting for?!" Alice demanded, "Didn't I just say we can't let the clowny bastard win!"

"You're right!" the others said together, and bolted down the hall.

"We found it!" Oz held the ornament high, like a trophy, as they burst through the door.

At the same moment that he held up the evidence, the hour chimed.

They each glanced at each other, then at the clock, which read exactly 18:00.

"My, my, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Break remarked, stretching, "It looks like it's a tie, Ojousama."

"It would appear," Sharon smiled "In that case, would you please excuse me for a moment?" she gathered her dress and hurried out of the room.

"So, which one of you found it?" Break asked, walking over to them.

"I did."

The prankster smirked, "What did I tell you?" he ruffled Oz's hair, "Oz-kun's sharp."

"So… what does that mean about your wagers?" Oz tried to put his hair right. "Since you tied?"

"Just a moment Oz-kun," he put his hand on Oz's head, his sleeve falling over his eyes, and looked over their heads

Sharon quickly did return, a little out of breath, holding a small package wrapped in a ribbon.

"Here you are, Break!" she held it out for him.

He took it from her and unwrapped it, opening the little red box to reveal that it was filled with the the candy she had promised.

"Just the thing I needed" he patted her head, unwrapping a piece and tossing it into his mouth. "Better luck next time, Ojousama,"

Oz and Alice stared at him, open-mouthed, dumbstruck that he had beat them.

"Now I suppose I should get started on that dessert of yours," he waited until the proper moment to add.

"Please do."

"Huh?" Oz and Alice asked simultaneously.

"Since we tied," Sharon spoke, as they both turned to them, "we both win."

"So…does that mean the clown still has to swear off candy?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No—Unfortunately," Sharon added, glancing at her servant, who rolled his eyes, eating another piece, "We both get the rewards of the wager, but no one gets the punishment."

"More in the Christmas spirit, wouldn't you agree, Ojousama?" he said between candy crunches.

"Since when do you care about 'Christmas spirit'?!" Gilbert demanded.

"Better luck next year, I guess," Oz tried to put a positive spin on it.

"Next year?!" Alice fumed, "I want to settle this now!" (Gilbert held Alice by the neck of her jacket.)

"Believe me," Reim grunted, eyeing Break, "it'll only end worse for you,"

"Who knows?" Break shrugged, "There may not be a next year, Oz-kun."

Alice continued to seethe while the others glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond to such a statement.

"There you go again," Reim scolded. "You can't just mention something like that!"

Break dismissed him with a wave of his hand, chuckling to himself, and muttering something about his uptightness, as he made his way down the hall to the kitchens.

After Break left, Oz looked down at his hand, opening his fingers to reveal the little clay, painted oddity he was still holding. Alice came behind him and looked over his shoulder at it.

"What…is it?"

"You didn't know what you were looking for?!" Gilbert questioned.

"Because you never told me, Seaweed-head!"

Gilbert looked away, clearly wanting to bite back, but without argument with which to do so.

Oz shook his head, staring at it. It _was_ rather crudely made, ineptly painted. But he couldn't mistake it for anything else—and Gil had been right, he _did_ know it when he saw it.

Because he was the one who made it.

"I can't believe you kept this, Gil."

Gilbert looked away, nodding and turning red.

Now he understood why Gilbert was so intent on getting it back. This ornament had probably become a symbol to Gilbert—much like Shelly's stocking on the mantelpiece was for Break and Sharon—for Oz himself. This ornament, through the years, had probably become tied to his faithful valet's unending hope that his master would come back. Each year Break took it, as if teasing that perhaps he wouldn't (and, maybe this was his roundabout way of him trying to prepare him for that), but Gilbert always got it back, as if displaying that he would never lose that hope.

"Oy! What _is_ it?!" Alice demanded again, upset her 'manservant' wasn't focusing all his attention on her.

"It's a bird, Alice," Oz answered simply.

"Really, how do you figure?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look very good does it?" Oz laughed.

"Seaweed-head, why would a crappy ornament like this be your favorite?"

"Oy! You don't see me criticizing _your_ bad taste!"

"Bad taste?! I have impeccable taste! I eat meat every day!"

"That's not what—"

"Its because I made it for him," Oz answered her question quietly.

"You?" Alice laughed, slapping him on the back, "You have pretty poor skills, Oz."

"Give me a break! I was a kid!"

Oscar laughed, walking up to them, "You're still a kid, Oz. Yes…I can't remember how old he was, but he made me, Ada, and Gilbert ornaments," he laughed a little, putting his arm around Gilbert, "I remember how offended Gil was at his master making him a gift."

"Yeah," Oz laughed, they all looked up at Gil, who got steadily redder the more they spoke, "We had to force him to accept it."

"Why are you surprised he kept his, Onii-chan?" Ada asked, "Uncle and I kept ours. They're back at the Vessalius manor. But! we could bring them over here if you want!"

"That's okay, I believe you! Still… Like Alice said, they don't look very good."

"But, like _you_ said, you were the one who made them for us," Oscar ruffled his nephew's hair.

"What were the ornaments you made for them, Oz?" Alice asked.

"Well, I made Ada a little cat, and uncle Oscar a camera. I didn't really know what Gil liked, so I just made him a bird. Funny, how your chain is Raven now."

"How come you haven't made me one, Manservant?!" Alice hit Oz on the head.

"Hey! I've been busy!" he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"In any case," Alice turned to Gilbert, jumping quickly to the next subject, "now you can make my meat, Seaweed-head!"

"Break's using the kitchen, Stupid Rabbit!"

"Then let's go to the market! I'm starving!"

Gilbert sighed into his hand, "Fine. Let me get my hat and coat."

"Can I come with you guys?" Ada asked—Alice looked peeved, but Gil and Oz had already welcomed her.

"I'll go check if Break needs anything!" Oz ran off towards the kitchen.

As Oz arrived, he saw that Break had changed out of his white coat and purple shirt into more casual closing—likely so he wouldn't ruin his normal outfit. He had rolled up the sleeves, and was wearing a pink apron Gil sometimes wore when he cooked for them here, but which probably belonged to Sharon's grandmother, or mother. He had already begun to make a mess of things; flour was all over the counter, chocolate was on the walls, somehow there were even ingredients in in his hair.

"You need some help?" Oz asked, half-jokingly.

Break looked up.

"Oz-kun," he noted, then grinned, "You? Help me? Gotten bored of Gilbert-kun, and Alice-kun already?"

"Nah. I just wanted to know if you needed anything. We're going to the store."

Oz knew that Break could have asked for help from the staff, or Gilbert, but Sharon called him 'Mr. One-Man-Show' for a reason; sure, it might not taste or look all that good, but at least he would have made it himself.

"You really think I wouldn't have come prepared?"

"But, if you won, you wouldn't have to make—"

Oz gasped. Realizing something:

They both had bought the supplies ahead of time. Oz thought one of them would have to go to the store, depending on who won the bet, (perhaps dragging the other begrudgingly along), but they both had already bought the necessary ingredients. Which meant, either the food one of them bought would go to waste, or be used in some other way, or, regardless of who won or lost, they still intended to give each other the gifts.

"You already had the ingredients," Oz thought out loud. "and Sharon-chan already had your candy…"

"So?"

"I would have thought one of you would have to go to the store, depending on who won."

"What's your point, Oz-kun?" Break pushed his hair back.

Oz shook his head, grinning like he now had some secret information. "Break, you really are a nice guy, aren't you?"

Break put his hand on the table, turning to him, "Wipe that cheeky grin off your face before I do it for you."

Oz put his hands behind his back, sauntering closer.

"Oh, nothing," he whistled, "Just that, well, you do this every year, don't you? Sharon likes to give you a taste of your own medicine if you lose, but you both use this an excuse to give each other extra gifts, don't you? I bet it was your idea in the first place."

"How do you know we weren't planning to use the supplies in some other way?"

"Because you're not considerate enough to let others use your stuff," he grinned, "Didn't you just say there would be punishment in store if I got your candy?"

"Well," he smirked at Oz's discovery, twirling the spoon in his hand, "'nice' would be stretching it. But maybe occasionally I'm not a complete 'jerk.'"

Oz grinned. That was all the confirmation he needed.

As if he were brandishing a sword, Break flicked chocolate on Oz's face with the spoon, "Now get out of here."

Oz rolled his eyes.

"Good luck, Break!"

With that he exited the room, and ran to the front door to catch up with Gil, Ada, and Alice, who were gathered there, waiting for him.

"Break doesn't need anything!" he called to them, "Let's go!"

At first it may have seemed like a waste of time, but, in the end, Oz realized; an afternoon playing a game, learning that after ten years Gil had still cherished the small gift he had once been reluctant to accept, seeing how Sharon and Break found ways to bring each other joy, spending time with his friends, spending time with his real family, would never be a waste of an afternoon for him.


End file.
